Miracles
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: [BellaxEdward] Pieces of the moments in the lives of Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. A collection of Twilight and New Moon oneshots. [UPDATED The Most Beautiful Thing]
1. WISH

_Hey thereOkay, so here's the deal! This is the first story in the Miracles Collection and I don't really know how this came to be about...it was supposed to be funny...but...ah well I tricked myself...hopefully I'll do the same for you!_

_WHAT A TWIST!_

* * *

_**WISH**_

The shower felt so good. I was exhausted from everything that was going on in my life. Despite the fact that my dear Edward was back that didn't stop the flowing of time or my slow human body from keeping up with his…gifts? I suppose is a good term for what was going on now. He was so happy lately. I didn't really understand why with everything that could happen in just one moment that could take it all away from us. It was completely insane.

I stepped out of the shower once I had felt that I was done and picked up a towel from the back of the door. I slipped it around my body and made sure my hair was tucked inside to dry it off at least a tad. I opened the door and closed it, and when I turned around…

Down the towel went…straight to the floor.

And Edward's head turned towards me.

I couldn't speak, couldn't move and by his face I suppose Edward couldn't either. But suddenly, he leaped up off my bed I couldn't even catch the action, it was so fast. He turned around quickly and if Edward could blush I bet he'd be blushing like hell right about now.

"I'm so sorry!" I heard him say harshly, yet softly has to hide his voice from my father who had fallen asleep an hour early. "I assumed you knew I'd be coming…I didn't think…I…uh, thought you would have changed in the bathroom." He went on from there. Throwing excuses my way, thinking that this was some horrid crime.

I took a deep breath to regain my composure. "Well you'd have to see me naked eventually right?" I asked, completely out of the blue. I bent down and wrapped the towel around my head to dry my hair and walked casually to my draw where I kept all of my pajamas.

"What? Bella! What?" Edward finally asked as if he had just heard the words that very moment. He still didn't face me and I understood the reason why, but it still tugged at my heartstring…just a little bit.

I decided to laugh it off, "Once I'm _turned_…" I said, not failing to notice his shoulders slightly tense at the subject.

Once I was fully dressed, I went to my bed and stood behind him. I could tell he was still wary to turn around so I took the opportunity to wrap my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "I pray that's when you'll finally make love to me…"

I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that his groan was one of pleasure rather then distaste. I also didn't need to read minds to be able to know that he secretly desired the very same thing. But when it was mention it only brought up the one iffy subject to me…

"I want you to marry me." He said, a normal thing to ask of me now that I didn't even give it a second thought. I wanted to though…I wasn't that stupid. Its just if I had to leave my family, my wedding was something I wanted my mother to see, something where I wanted my father to walk me down the aisle.

The man at the end of the aisle of course never changed. I had dreams of my wedding to Edward. It was always beautiful and always happy. There was never a grimace on any of the people there and I knew in my heart that if I couldn't have a wedding like that, without happiness of all who attended…I probably couldn't go through with it.

"I will." I said quietly, pulling away from him and crawling into my bed. I didn't want to discuss the topic of our soon-to-be marriage anymore. I knew it was going to happen…and part of me couldn't wait for it…while the other part of me was dreading it.

I didn't listen to the sane part tonight. He finally turned towards me and smiled the most genuine smile I may have ever seen on his face. He crawled into my bed after I did and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer towards him.

"If I was to be completely honest with you Bella," He paused for a moment. "As much as I wish to let you keep you your humanity…I don't think I can keep my _other_ needs hidden much longer." I felt him kiss the top of my head…and my selfish side wished he would continue downwards.

I didn't let my hopes rise to far.

"I've realized something." I softly said to him, turning on my side so I can look into his eyes. They were a warm butterscotch tonight; thankfully he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

"What have you realized?" He replied. His gave me a crocked smile and softened his eyes.

"We wish to much." I stated simply.

"Yes, I believe we do." Edward answered, his voice distant. "If you could wish for anything Bella, what would it be?" He asked now. I sighed, "Just one real, important thing."

"What is that?" He wondered, almost as if he didn't except what would come from my mouth.

"To be with you forever."

He laughed quietly, "You all ready have that, why wish for it?"

"Because…it's all I really want." I told him honestly. As much as I wished to be a vampire and to live with him immortally, just to be with him is all I really ever needed. "What about you?"

"To be with you…as a human." He smiled at the thought of it and closed his eyes. "I…I want all the things humans go through…and I'd give up my speed and grace and my strength just to have it." He was dreaming of it now, and I didn't dare break the thought away from him. "I want to take you out to dinner and actually be able to eat, even if it was detestable…and…and I want to go to a crowded beach on a hot summer day with the sun shining brightly…maybe even get a sunburn.

"Maybe I'd even like to catch a cold…let you take care of me for a change. I know you'd get a laugh out of that. I'd like to sleep again. Just to jump into bed and let my world fade out to black and then…to dream! That's what I want too! I want to dream again, give me dreams or nightmares I don't care," He chuckled, "I'd probably drool in my sleep too…"

I couldn't stop the sudden tears that escaped my eyes, I made sure he didn't notice, "You know what else?" he asked me swiftly.

"Hmm?" I answered, barely speaking because I was sure my voice would betray me. I felt so selfish for never realizing…how much was taken away from him.

"And, after we get married…I want to start a real family. I want to go through the anxiousness of waiting for my child to be born…and I want to hold your hand through the entire thing. I want to raise them and, and…watch them smile at me for the very first time, and tell them no and see them get angry with me, and you can bet I'd ground 'em too! I'd like to watch them grow up and…I want to have grandchildren too, so I can be there to watch that processes all over again…" He laughed now, enjoying the world that was playing out in his mind.

"I know there'd be some pain…and I know that'd I'd have to cry once in a while, and eventually I will die…but…I think that'd be worth it. So much good against a natural thing, that's what I wish…" He drifted off and opened his eyes.

He saw me crying…crying for him…

His face changed so swiftly to worry and sorrow that I felt like stabbing myself in the heart for ripping him away from happiness of his daydreams.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He pulled me so close to him that I wept even more so then before. He was trying to comfort me when he had all this pain within him.

"I'm so sorry," I said weakly. "It's so hard to say I'm sorry, but I am!" I managed to say, I look up into his eyes…those oh-too-beautiful amber eyes and cried more now.

It wasn't that he didn't want me to be with him, I realized, he just didn't want me to lose the little things in life that made an ordinary human's life so happy.

Edward wanted to sleep and to dream and to be a father one day…and it was tearing my heart in two that I couldn't give him those things. "I can't…" I stopped, the words caught in my throat, "I can't make you really happy…can I?"

He gasped and shook his head, "No!" He said almost too loudly. "That's not it! Is that why you're crying? I'm sorry…I didn't mean it like that…it's just-…"

"No! I can't make you happy in the way you really want to be Edward! I can't give you a…a family or take care of you when you're sick…or…or…"

"Bella, don't cry…it's not your fault." He kissed the top of my head, "Even if I wasn't with you…" He paused, "It would never be possible." He tried the best he could to make his voice light to cheer my mood…but he failed horribly.

"It's not fair!" I nearly shouted into his chest. His arms held me closer to him, trying his hardest to comfort me when I felt it was him who need my comfort…my compassion! Why was I like this? Why could I be strong from him…just this one time?

"I know…that's why I wish I didn't have to take you away from it…" He let his tone wander away from him.

He wanted what I had. I knew that…

"I know Edward…but I don't think I could live much longer if you can't enjoy it with me…" I looked up into his eyes again…if he could cry…I knew he would have…

"I…" Edward Cullen was speechless.

If Edward had the choice…to stay a vampire or to become a human again, I know what he would chose…

I _wish_ he had the option…

But maybe…

Sometimes even the most foolish wishes somehow come true…

_I call them miracles._


	2. Hyperactiveness

_Just simply, isn't being hyper fun? _

* * *

**_Hyperactiveness_**

It's very, very, very, very rare that I, Bella Swan, am…hyper…and the only person who has really, really, really seen me on edge, like tonight, is Edward…(And my mother but that's not really important.)

So I tired to sleep it off and I waited…waited for the sleep to come over me…or…for Edward to be next to me, which would have worked too. He was taking so LONG though…and I was getting antsy.

No matter where I laid…it seemed that no position would work for me. So I got up, threw off my covers and pretty much jumped out of bed as quietly as I could. I needed music. Yes, music sounded wonderful. I would listen to something soft and fall asleep and when I woke up in the morning Edward would be sitting there, like always…

"Good plan." I said aloud. I turned on my light and began searching for the I-pod Alice had given me for an early birthday present…like months in advanced…her exact words were, "You have so many CDs, and your so clumsy with your things Bella, no offense, that I bought you this so you can listen to all your songs. Here ya go!"

It felt weird having at first…but the thing kind of does come in handy when I need it. I love CDs though…

_CDs for life… _

"Aha!" I whispered to myself, discovering the item I was searching for inside one of my draws. I picked it up, unraveled the earpieces and practically flew to my bed…quietly. The last thing I wanted was to wake Charlie up. I quickly turned off my light, switched on the I-pod, found a cool song and quietly bounced up on down on my bed…sitting of course…but I barely got two minutes into the song before one of my earpieces fell out and I heard,

"Why don't you sleep like a normal person?"

"Because," I said simply, "I'm not a normal person." He didn't surprise me one bit, but my heart did speed up just a little more.

"Good point." He retorted, and by the tone of his voice I imagined his lovely crooked smile.

I turned around and grinned elatedly. "Finally dear Edward!" I wanted to shout but I managed to get my excitement through anyhow. "I've long awaited your arrival. I cannot sleep…" I stood up on my bed now, jumping a little. "But now you're here!" I threw my arms around his neck, my feet hanging above the floor, and I think I nearly took him by surprise with the action.

"Are you hyper again?" He asked; pulling me from him so he could glare at me.

I tried to copy his very serious face but cracked halfway through the staring contest with a snorting giggle that broke out into fits of laughter. "I was listening to music!" I suddenly said, pulling from him and showing him the I-pod. "See."

"Yes, I see." He nodded then softly pushed me to the bed. "I also see that your sugar high is going to crash soon and I think you should try to sleep."

"But I have already tried." I whined, pouting my lower lip. "I couldn't get comfy." I put the I-pod on the floor and placed the covers back over me. Edward was _always_ thinking about my health, I really didn't mind that much but the logical part of my brain was on temporary shut down…

"You need to sleep." He said, sitting on the edge of my bed he started taking his shoes off.

"I do not." I argued childishly.

"You do, don't argue with me." He said sternly, turning around towards me and slipping quickly under the covers. He pulled me over towards him.

"I won't sleep."

"You will sleep, I'll sing you a lullaby." He said resting his chin upon my head.

"It won't work." I told him, faking a serious tone.

Then he started humming; his musical tone and pitch were perfect…even if he was _only humming_…then I felt my body start to crash…like after all good sugar highs.

_Why is he always right?_

I knew he was smiling through.

"Sleep sweet Bella," he sang almost jokingly. I elbowed him weakly…so he barely felt it at all.

"No." I said quietly. The sleep coming faster then I hoped it would have.

"Don't fight it…" He sang again, I could hear him trying to hide his laughter.

I don't really remember what I said to him after that, or if he said anything to me…but the last thing I do remember though was…

"I love you..." he told me.

And I fell asleep.


	3. La Tua Cantante

_Music is one of my many passions and I know Edward shares this with me (Why else would he have a wall full of CDs?) So for a guilty pleasure I gave Bella the gift on song…just for tonight…maybe…it's doubtful really..._

_This is a nice little one - COMPLETELY RANDOM THOUGH_

* * *

**_La Tua Cantante_**

"I think I might die." I told Edward dramatically. I turned around in my computer chair and looked at him sternly. He looked up from my I-pod which he was listening to, and cocked an eyebrow in wonder.

"Why?" And for a second he seemed slightly normal. He completely ignored my dramatic tone, so I left it off and continued on with my complaining.

"I just…" I started, trying to find a way to explain my feeling rationally, but he interrupted me.

"Why do you have so many weird songs on this thing?" He asked me in question.

I sighed at him, "This coming from the man with a wall full of CDs?"

"What does me having a wall full of CDs have anything to do with your weird music?" He looked at the name of the song he was listening to. "Lonely in Gorgeous?" He scoffed, "It barely makes any sense." I leaped awkwardly to the bed and sat beside him. I took out the earpiece nearest me and started listening to the poppy music.

"It makes me feel good." I told him, smiling. "Music doesn't have to make sense to me…it's the way I_ feel_ about it." I moved around to the beat of the music. I didn't move that much though, in fear that I might fall down or something along those lines…

He changed the song to something else, probably looking for the weirdest he could find, but he ended up puttting on a song that started with a light piano; it took a moment for me to remember it. "Oh I love this song!" I told him excitedly. He nodded at me and I listened closely, waiting for the words. Then I started singing along with it lightly, closing my eyes...I let myself drift.

It was about a minute into the song that I felt his eyes on me. He was staring at me…I opened my eyes and met his gaze. "What?" I asked, curious. It wasn't like this was the first time I ever made a fool of myself in front of him.

"You're a liar." He told me flatly, like it wasn't important. He turned his face away and sighed, "You can do something _other_ then hurting yourself by accident." He quickly turned back to me and I was starting to wonder what all this was about.

"My dear Bella, why didn't you tell me you had a lovely voice?" He wondered, pulling away from the earpiece and falling back onto the bed. "I can write so many new songs now…this is fantastic!" I could tell that passion was flowing through his mind.

"Edward, I can't sing." I said baffled. I didn't understand where on earth he had gotten this notion. I was barely singing along with the song, and he was thinking up beautiful compositions for me. It was a bit unnerving, because simply, I wasn't good enough for his superb music.

He shook his head at me, disbelieving I had just uttered those words. "Are you doubting me? I love your voice." He came up and wrapped his arms around me… "And even if you didn't really sing," He darkly laughed, "You are my _singer_."

I had to think about what he meant for a moment. When it finally clicked I groaned. "Are you _serious_? You're _so_ corny." I ducked out of his arms and hit him on the head with my pillow. He took the hit and I took the free opportunity to crawl off the bed and stand in front of him. "My blood!" I said in a theatrical tone. "It sings for you my love!" I held out my hand and struck a pose. We normally didn't get to joke around like this…it was fun! I giggled at him as he took my hand, ready to play along.

"Oh sweet, darling, Isabella!" He pulled me closer. "I hear it!" He gasped and brought me to eyelevel. "I hear it sing for me!" I saw him grin widely and I pushed him back onto my bed. He fell, deeply exaggerated, backwards. Unfortunately, he ended up pulling me along with him. I fell with an "Oh!" on top of his chest.

"We are so lucky Charlie isn't home." I sighed. "I don't think we've ever acted this strangely."

"I like it _singer_," He grinned, "It feels natural." He kissed me on my lips softly and pulled away. "Well, natural for a vampire and his girlfriend at least."

"_Girlfriend?_ I thought we were mates!" I asked, faking a shocked tone. "I heard Vampires mate for _life_ too!" I scoffed, "A girlfriend? Please…" I tried to get up off of him but he pulled me back to his chest, circling his arms around me like a cage. I was completely happy in my position…but…it was a strain on my hormones. After all, I'm only human.

"Okay, that's enough Mr. Clingy." I teased. He let go and propped himself on his elbows. I slid off and sat beside him on top of my pillow. He looked over at me, grinning. I smiled back…I loved when he was like this.

_Carefree and happy_…it was a rare find to ever see Edward like this.

"Is it wrong to be happy like this?" he asked. Quickly moving from his position to touching foreheads with me. I looked up into his eyes and caught their excited glow.

"Isn't that how people in love should feel?" I wondered.

"I think so…" He softly laughed, calming down. "I've never felt like this before, as you know, to know such happiness…but…" he drifted off and I caught the hidden anguish within his voice.

I covered his mouth. "Don't, just don't say it Edward." I noticed the desperation in my voice. I smiled to reassure everything was fine, "Don't kill the mood. Listen to you're singer okay?"

He gave me his crooked smile and I almost cried for joy seeing that it touched the light in his eyes. "I can't resist my singer." He said, jokingly.

"_Oh, I know_…" I said slyly. I smirked and went back to the computer.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he asked, sitting up.

"_Tua cantante_…" I sang to him, grinning. I sat down slowly and started back up whatever I was doing before.

"I can _so_ resist you…" He was being stubborn. I looked at him over my shoulder and he was frowning like he was five years old and lost at playing a board game.

"Better not make the singer mad," I laughed, "Or else I won't sleep with you after I'm turned…"

"Great, take away the only good part about this whole mess Bella…" he mumbled, thinking I wouldn't hear him…

And even though I knew he was kidding…

And I knew he didn't mean a word of it…

_I just couldn't stop myself from pouncing on him…_


	4. An Almost Wonderful Life

_Dreams can be fun…sometimes…this is a very twisted story so…I don't know where it really goes! I have written something like this before but because it's with two totally different character the outcome is very different. Edward always wishing for a simple and uneventful life…he finds joy in Bella's dreams._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**An Almost Wonder Life**_

The world felt foggy…and at first everything was in shades of gray. I only knew two things for certain…

My name is Bella.

And I am in love with Edward.

But, as soon as I realized that…the world cleared and I found myself in a room. It was warm and the sunlight beamed through the windows. I didn't know where I was but I felt safe and comforted. I quickly went to the window. Dying to know if the outside would give me any clue to where I was.

I stared out and looked at all the children playing around in the street. There were so many that you really didn't see things like this anymore; kids playing ball and jump rope, some drawing pictures with chalk on the driveways, and others playing pretend on the lawn. It was so nice and simple. I liked that.

It was then that I spotted a little boy in the yard of the house I was standing in. He was talking to other boys about how knows what. It was then he looked up and gave me a crooked smile and a wave when he spotted me.

His eyes were the most beautiful green I've ever seen.

I waved back like I knew this little boy and left the window and the room and stepped out into a hallway. It was warm here too. I don't think I've ever been in a more inviting house before…it was like a dream home rather then anything else.

My attention was turned to the door in the front of the hall. It swung open and I saw him, Edward, walking into the door. He didn't say a word, just grinned madly and nearly ran over to me. He wrapped his arms around me very carefully and pressed his lips firmly into mine. His kiss was so passionate and deep. He pulled away and I looked deeply into his eyes…they were emerald…the same color as the boy's eyes outside. His skin was nicely tanned and he had no dark circles under his eyes...and he was so warm…

He cautiously, again, leaned down to kiss me one last time before pulling away. I was trying to figure out why he was being so careful and then he asked of me, "And how is our Emily doing today?"

Immediately I put my hands on my growing stomach and I grinned. "She's been a bit fussy today, Edward…she finally kicked today!" I must have been watching from within myself because I didn't know where that came from.

Here, Edward was human, and we we're raising a family together…I was watching a life play out that was and at the same time wasn't my own.

He was about to embrace me on my joyous news but it was then, from behind Edward the front door swung open.

"Hey, Mom! Dad's finally home, huh?" The little boy with the bright green eyes ran up between us and grinned up widely at Edward.

I shook my head and questioned from the boy, "Did you say hi to your Dad, Anthony?"

"I just did!" He said back, turning to me. "Hey, Mom…is Grams Esme and Grandpa still coming over for Dad's birthday party later?"

I gasped and covered my eyes. When I heard Edward start to laugh, I removed my hands and scowled.

"Thanks kiddo." Edward said in-between laughter at my expense. He kneeled down and gave his son a high-five. Anthony gave him one back and ran into the kitchen.

"I'm getting cookies." He called.

"No! Wait for dinner!" Edward called back. He looked at me, his eyes slightly curious. "What is for dinner?" He wondered.

I shrugged, "Your choice birthday boy." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we walked into the kitchen.

"I thought you hated surprises?" He cocked an eyebrow in wonder as he brought me over to one of the chairs in the kitchen. He sat me down and I shook my head.

"I hate when you give me surprises. Not when I get the chance to give you one." I took his hand and held it within my own.

"But I'm never surprised." He said, matter-of-factly. I had to agree with him there. I groaned annoyed, making him laugh.

"Well, it's the thought that counts right?" He helped me on my feet again and we walked into the kitchen. "Now," I demanded from him. "Pick something to eat so I can have something nice on the table for Grams and Grandpa!"

"Oh, okay…" He said sarcastically.

Suddenly he pulled me over and kissed me on the lips fully. I heard Anthony shout kissey face and run out of the room and…and…

I awoke the dream with a start. A very secret part of my heart wish I could have slept a little longer but I turned slowly to see a seventeen, and full vampire Edward looking at me with his AMBER concerned eyes. I gave a contented sigh and rested back down on my pillow.

"What was that all about?" He asked me, getting up from his seat on the rocking chair and crawling into bed with me. He wrapped his arms securely around me and brought me closer into his chest. I smiled when I felt his cold, rock-hard body against mine.

"I had a dream." I told him simply, starting to snuggle into his chest. It was cold and comforting.

"Was it a nightmare?" He wondered. He pressed his lips softly against the top of my head and let them linger there for a few moments. When he pulled away he sighed, satisfied.

I shook my head. "Nope. I had a dream you were human." I huffed and turned to face him.

"What's so wrong about that?" He cocked his eyebrow at me, curious. He seemed to like the idea, and I couldn't blame him for that.

"Well, nothing. It was just strange." I answered honestly. To go from the vampire that I know and love to the normal _human _husband that I know and love was a bit of a transformation…though I took deep notice that my feelings never once changed and I took great comfort in that.

"What happened?" He asked me. His eyes looked excited with wonder. I couldn't turn him down.

"I think we were older…and married." I said straightforwardly. I looked up to see his reaction. Only part of that statement could never, ever, happen.

"Yea?" He gave me a crooked smile.

"Uh huh…we were living in a big house and it was really warm and full of sunlight…and…um, when I looked outside there were a bunch of kids playing in the street and I saw this one little boy…" I stopped, feeling myself begin to blush.

"Go on." He nudged me, his voice light.

"He had green eyes." I said quickly. I closed my eyes tight and tried to imagine him again, it wasn't hard considering he looked like a miniature version of Edward…only with my brown hair.

"Green eyes?" He had to think about it for a moment…and when it clicked if he had the ability to blush I'm sure he would have. "Bella…"

"Let me finish now! Okay, so I was a little shocked when I saw that…mostly because there were just so beautiful I was almost jealous. So I left the window and left the room where I saw the boy and walked into a hallway and I spotted the front door and then you came in."

"I didn't say "Honey, I'm home" did I?" He groaned slightly, expecting my corniness.

"No, no. You came in and gave me a huge smile and then took me in your arms and started kissing me," I shook my head and sat up. He looked at me with questioning eyes. "But you were being so careful with me…so then I realized in the dream that I was pregnant!"

"Jesus Bella…" Edward softly laughed. I first didn't see the humor of this conversation until I looked at it from his point of view. I groaned in annoyance.

"It's not like I felt it there!" I said defensively. "It was a dream Edward! I just all of sudden put my hands on my stomach and it was like HELLO baby much."

He shook his head despite my defensive statements. "She carries my imaginary child and she doesn't even notice it!" He grinned at me broadly. "I like this keep going!"

I titled my head to the side, a bit surprised by his enthusiasm…but I continued despite my curiosity. "Well anyway, so I was like…" I hated saying it aloud, "Kind of big…" I stuck out my tongue when he started snickering. "You're fault." I reminded him.

"Yes, I know Bella." He nodded in understanding before his chuckles broke out again.

"So anyway you asked me how she was and…" He suddenly cut me off.

"It was a girl?" He asked me. I didn't even realize I had said the sex of the unborn child.

"Oh, yes…I suppose." I thought about it for a moment. "I think you called her by name too…umm…oh right! You said, "And how is our Emily doing today?" I wonder why we picked that name?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I have nothing to do with the inner workings of your mind Bella." He told me directly.

"And then your son came home!" I said pointing at him. "He looked just like you!" I told him, a slight excitement running through me.

"Oh really?" He seemed a little surprised. I smiled.

"Yes. I was like, wow! Well, the me watching was like WOW. But the Mom-Me was all like, "Did you say hi to your Dad, Anthony?" I fell back into his arms and he grinned, finding this conversation very funny at the moment.

He sighed, "Anthony? We gave our son my middle name, huh? Anything else to add "Dear Wife"?"

I thought about it for a minute, it was already slipping from my mind. "Well it was your birthday and I was trying to surprise you but our son ruined it by asking if Grams Esme and Grandpa were still coming over…" I assumed Grandpa was Carlisle. My subconscious had created Edward ten years older…perhaps I wasn't creative enough to envision Esme and Carlisle as well.

He laughed fully, "Grandpa!" he nearly choked. I hushed him and he quieted quickly. "I'm sorry but it's just so funny." He grinned.

"Then you kissed me and I woke up…" I ended the thought and hoped that would be the end of the conversation.

"Aw, that's all? I was hoping for a little more." He pouted and embraced me tighter like I was keeping the rest of it a secret from him. By the tone of his voice I thought he was suggesting something…

"I was pregnant I don't think…" He cut me off quickly.

"Bella I wasn't talking about that." He sighed and shook his head.

"Oh." I squeaked, slightly embarrassed.

He sighed, he cheerful mood quickly vanishing with realization. "It sounds nice…a life like that…everything sounded so wonderfully happy Bella."

"Well yes…but I mean we can be happy like this too…" I said, trying to cheer him up.

He nodded and gave me a sad smile. "Yes…an almost wonderful life."


	5. The Most Beautiful Thing

_I can't even call this a one-shot. It's a ficlet…asking for snow… PLEASE GOD LET IT SNOW…_

_And I'm done!_

**

* * *

_The Most Beautiful Thing_**

I found myself awake on Edward's black sofa. I was warm and so comfortable that I truly didn't want to move. But there was a sort of inkling in the back of my head that told me that I should sit up and really see what was going on around me. So I lifted off the blanket that covered me and looked around…

And there I saw him. He was facing away from me and staring out the window that was one of his very walls. I slipped off the couch and walked over to him. He wasn't surprised when I kneeled next to him, he turned to me and smiled softly and I gave him a warm smile back.

"Hey…" he said tenderly, nearly taking my breath away. He turned back and looked out of the window. I turned also and nearly gasped at the sight…

Snow covered every inch of the land it seemed. It just went so far it was astonishing. The snowflakes now just gently fell to the earth…giving it a calm feeling of complete peace. It was heavenly.

"Were you watching the snow fall?" I asked him, adjusting my legs to sit more comfortably beside him.

He nodded. "I was."

I smiled out at the view of the white world and he happily sighed.

"Bella, isn't that the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" I questioned him in return.

He turned me to face him, his eyes light and happy.

"_Not quite…Bella." _


End file.
